


Proximity

by kanzenhanzai



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/pseuds/kanzenhanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally nearing Houtou Castle, the tension is high and distractions are needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Warning! Slight bondage and Hakkai-related spoilers for the late 'teens chapters of Reload's "Even a Worm" arc.

By Hakkai's reckoning, they were only a few days travel from Houtou Castle. Its hulking shape now constantly watched them from the horizon. Assassination attempts by Gyoumah's youkai had ceased nearly a week ago and Gojyo was finding the lull to be a more effective tactic against the Sanzo-ikkou than anything else in the past few years had ever been.

Sanzo himself was currently operating on the belief that he was entitled to shoot any of them for daring to approach him for any reason. Even Hakkai, who had formerly held the coveted position of least shot-at, now announced meals while ducking bullets. Goku had been temporarily banished from their lodgings, not allowed to return to the otherwise abandoned inn until he'd burned off some of the manic energy that had been festering since the last time they'd kicked him out.

And Hakkai – well, this wasn't the first time Gojyo had found him staring off at nothing in particular while his fingers brushed delicately against his limiters. He looked like a man in desperate need of a distraction, and as Gojyo's own pent up frustrations were making him a man in desperate need of getting laid, he thought that just maybe there was an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone here.

Gojyo came up behind Hakkai and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tight; "Whatcha doing?"

Hakkai didn't take his hand from his limiters, but he did smile and met Gojyo's presence warmly. "I've been wondering if one's proximity to Gyoumaoh's fortress makes a difference on how the minus wave affects youkai."

"Huh. Really?"

Hakkai chuckled and turned around in the circle of Gojyo's arms to face him. "Let me guess, you've been thinking along different lines?" he asked, and made a point to brush his body against the erection that had just been pressing against his ass.

"Good guess." Gojyo agreed happily and plucked the monocle from Hakkai's face, gently setting it on the window sill behind them.

"A compromise then."

Gojyo hadn't even gotten as far as "eh?" before Hakkai's mouth against his cut him off. He quickly got with the program however, and amiably let Hakkai walk him backwards towards the bed. He helped Hakkai take off his shirt and Hakkai helped Gojyo with his pants and underwear. Gojyo had pulled his own shirt over his head and was planning on getting rid of Hakkai's pants next when a rush of familiar energy washed over him. He stopped, arms still above his head, head still covered by cloth; "Hakkai?"

Hands tugged Gojyo's shirt up and the rest of the way off and he was not particularly surprised to find himself greeted by suddenly mismatched eyes.

"The compromise," Hakkai replied and tossed Gojyo's shirt to the floor, next to the little gold ear clips already lying there.

"Hoo boy." Gojyo dropped onto the edge of the bed and let Hakkai take care of his own pants. Hakkai snorted, apparently accepting the action for what it was – a protest but not a request for things to stop.

His pants having joined the rest of their clothes on the floor, Hakkai turned his full attention to Gojyo. His claws brushed gently against Gojyo's shoulder as he traced fingers across skin.

"Lie back, Gojyo" he murmured.

Gojyo certainly had no argument with that suggestion, and grabbed the hand that had been at his shoulder, tugging Hakkai down with him. Gojyo wiggled and Hakkai crawled over him until they were both on the bed and not in danger of falling off. Finally situated, Hakkai hovered over Gojyo, his hands holding the other man's wrists where they lay at Gojyo's sides.

Gojyo laughed, "so youkai – you gonna eat me?"

"Oh yes," Hakkai grinned. "I do think I will."

Gojyo opened his mouth to retort, when the sudden sensation of something cool winding its way up both his arms had his eyes opening wider than his mouth and his words went missing. He jerked his gaze from Hakkai's face to look to his wrists and there, as he'd suspected, tiny shadow-tendrils of vine were smoothly making their way round his forearms.

"Umm," he turned back to Hakkai, caught in between _oh yeah, **hot**_ and _I really hope 'proximity' doesn't have shit to do with anything_. "Are we sure this is a good idea?"

Hakkai cocked an eyebrow, "hands above your head, please." Gojyo obeyed, vines trailing along, and Hakkai stroked his face. "Yes. We clearly think this is a good idea."

"Huh. Good call."

Hakkai manfully resisted rolling his eyes, and instead coaxed some of the tendrils on Gojyo's arms to attach to the bed as well. Gojyo shuddered as vines seemingly moving of their own accord whispered across his skin.

Smooth and snake-like, Hakkai's vines curled their way down and then across Gojyo's chest, brushing his nipples and tightening and expanding with his breath. They made their way lower, over stomach and hip bone and Gojyo couldn't help the gasp when one briefly entwined his penis and squeezed before it unfurled back down the way it had gone up, continuing on to his thigh. He wondered if he looked like Hakkai in this moment; with vines tracing his body's lines, curving around his limbs, shifting with his movements.

Hakkai was also moving down Gojyo's body, licking, biting and kissing the places without vine, until he reached Gojyo's erection and sucked it into his mouth without a word. Gojyo let out an embarrassing noise and the vines tightened and held him flush against the mattress where they could. The blow job was wet and messy and Gojyo wished he could get into a better position and watch. Hakkai wasn't really using his hands except to hold him at the base, but Gojyo supposed that if Hakkai was worried about what his claws might do, then Gojyo wasn't going to make any suggestions.

Hakkai's mouth withdrew slowly and with just the right amount of teeth, making Gojyo's breath stutter. Hakkai moved over him, murmuring something. When Hakkai's hand replaced his mouth, Gojyo's eyes flew open – not quite realizing he'd even closed them. Being the one tied down, this wasn't quite what he'd expected.

Hakkai knelt over Gojyo's waist; the hand gripping his cock was behind Hakkai's own body, making his intentions clear. Gojyo held his breath as Hakkai's hissed out between his teeth, his head thrown back as he settled himself onto Gojyo.

The vines wrapping Gojyo were moving again, making their way up Hakkai's body as their master also moved. They overlapped the parent images on his skin, making them look alive and Gojyo wished his hands were free so he could trace the patterns, see which ones were Hakkai and which were just their extensions.

Above him, Hakkai groaned and pumped a hand carefully up and down his own cock arrhythmically to the pace he was riding Gojyo. Gojyo whined and thrust his hips as best he could, he'd known before they even started that he wouldn't last long. Hakkai must have known as well, he jerking himself fast and hard and taking Gojyo deep, rocking back against him with abandon.

Gojyo watched Hakkai's face contort, teeth gnashing in a way that shouldn't really be hot. A look of slight surprise, then pure pleasure washed over Hakkai's features and his hand spasmed along with his dick, come splattering Gojyo's stomach.

Gojyo had a moment to enjoy Hakkai having come first, before he was groaning and following his lead. When he opened his eyes again, Hakkai was still on top of him, smiling somewhat indulgently. Vines were retracting themselves over sensitive skin, making them both hiss, or give inadvertent little gasps.

The last of the vines faded and Gojyo flexed his arms and gathered Hakkai against him. He tucked Hakkai's head under his chin and lay there with his arms around the man, feeling sappy and sated. "So, you thinking maybe proximity doesn't make that much a difference?" he ventured after a moment.

 

"Perhaps not. But," Hakkai extracted himself from Gojyo to lean precariously over the edge of the bed. "Keeping my limiters on is still for the best." He pulled himself back up, having found what he was looking for. Gojyo took his hand and removed the limiters, gently sliding them one by one back onto Hakkai's ear; the vines on his skin fading quickly.

"Yeah, well. Just a few more days 'till Gyoumaoh and his mind warping aren't a problem anymore, right?"

Hakkai smiled and patted Gojyo's arm before settling back down on the bed to sleep. "You're right of course, Gojyo" he agreed and let himself be pulled against the other man, adding softly, "Whatever our own ultimate fates."

Gojyo pretended not to hear him.


End file.
